Many convertible-style automobiles are manufactured in four-seater configurations with two front seats, and at least two rear seats. While this is a desirable seating arrangement, certain aftermarket part suppliers manufacture tonneau covers (also referred to as speedster covers) to selectively extend the rear deck lid of the vehicle to the front seats. This modified two-seater vehicle profile typically results in a vehicle appearance that may be perceived as more aggressive or sporty. These aftermarket covers, however, can be difficult to install, may require separate storage if removed, and/or may interfere with the ability of the vehicle owner to put the vehicle top up.